McDoogals and Burger Star
by Akhino
Summary: Gene and Jim gets a call from a former owner of Burger King. So now the two owns the resteraunt. But what happens when they get in competition with the McDoogals, who are running McDonalds? R&R!!!
1. No Need for Burger King!

MCDOOGAL'S AND BURGER STAR  
CHAPTER ONE: NO NEED FOR BURGER KING  
DISCLAIMER: *SHOOTS ALL LAYWERS* I DON'T OWN. ^_^;  
  
Gene Starwind opened his eyes, closed them, opened them again, closed them- this has been going on for quite a while, now. The red-head was bored. It's been like this everyday of the month.  
Him and Jim were looking for the perfect job so they could "make it big". Their debts were sky-rocketing and the electricity had been cut off. The two were surprised they could even afford to keep the company' building.  
Why? Jim and Gene were always argueing about "small change". Jim thought that they should take the job, no matter what amount it payed. Gene, well, was the total opposite. He thought they should wait until a job that pays big comes.  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
"Jim.... you get it...."  
Ring, ring.  
"But-"  
Ring, ring.  
"JUST DO IT!"  
"Lazy bum,"Jim muttered as he got up from his mini labtop and picked-up the phone.  
"Hello, Starwind and Hawking Enterprises,"Jim said in a fake happy voice.  
"Um, hello, this is the pre-owner of Burger King,"the guy on the other line said. "I decided to go for a new career, and I need someone to take-over my resturaunt for me."  
"How much does it pay?"Gene asked from where he was laying on the couch.  
"It pays on whatever the customers give you. Who knows, you might make it big on this resturaunt."  
The words 'make it big' was what brought the two's attention. The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.  
"WE'LL TAKE IT!"Jim yelled, excited.  
The ex-owner of Burger King gave the two the address of the resturaunt and hung-up.  
"I just noticed something,"Jim said something.  
"What?"Gene asked, sitting-up.  
"How could our phone have worked if our electricity was cut?"  
"I dunno. I didn't write this. Asked the author."  
  
THE NEXT DAY....  
  
Gene, Jim, and Melfina walked into the Burger King. Jim looked out the window and saw a gas-station and a McDonalds. There was hardly anyone on the streets. Well, that's because it Sunday.  
"Soooo, what now?"Gene asked.  
"Well, duh!"Jim said. "We find more people to work here."  
"I can help,"Sazuka entered the resteraunt.  
"YOU BEST NOT DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!"a voice screeched. There was no mistaking that voice. It was Ashia ClanClan, the Great Annoyer.  
"Good, but we need at least one more person,"Jim said.  
"How about him?"Gene said.  
"If you are talking about who I think your talking about-"  
"Oh, c'mon! It will only be until we can find a replacement!"  
"Uh-uh! No way!"  
"Pleeze?!"Gene then gave Jim "The Look". "The Look" is something that only the hottest Anime guys can do. And Gene just happened to be one of them.  
"No.... not 'The Look'! Please no.... oh.... all right! He can work here!"  
"Well, it's not like I want that gay freak to,"Gene said. "We just need him so we can make it big."  
"Nooooooo.... That will take FOREVER!"  
  
AT SENTINAL THREE....  
  
"So, you want me to work at Burger King, eh?"asked Fred in a serious tone. "OKAY, I'LL DO IT! ANYTHING FOR MY KOI!"  
Fred wrapped his arms around Gene in a tight hug.  
"Geroff! I fot ur oi!"  
"What that?"asked Fred, releasing Gene. "You're going out with Heero Yuy?!"  
"NO!"Gene shouted. "He's a boy and too kamikase for me!"  
"Oh. Anyways, I'll help you!"  
  
TO  
BE  
CONTINUED....  
  
KSS: How was that for my first Outlaw Star fanfic?  
Neptune: I have to admit that it was good.  
KSS: The next chapter is: NO NEED FOR COMPETITION.  
Neptune: This is where the McDoogals come in.  
KSS: Uh-huh. 


	2. No Need for Competition!

MCDOOGAL'S AND BURGER STAR  
CHAPTER TWO: NO NEED FOR COMPETITION!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OUTLAW STAR, SO THERE! :(  
  
  
Harry McDoogal sighed as he threw another dart at the picture of Gene Starwind. Then, Ron McDoogal entered the room.  
"We have,"Ron paused dramaticly,"A MISSION!"  
Lightning crashed. Harry blinked then laughed.  
"You've been hanging around Yuy too much!"  
Ron got red in anger. "Anyways, Starwind is running a resturaunt. We have been getting defeated by them too many times! If you ask me, one is enough! I saw we try running that McDonalds across from the resturaunt he is running. We will finally defeat him at something!"  
Harry blinked. "We- master outlaws- are going to run a resturaunt? Ha! Hm.... but Ron McDoogal and Ronald McDonald does sound similar."  
"Shove it, bro."  
  
Melfina flipped the hamburgers. Jim supervised the fries. Ashia got her paws smacked for trying to eat the fish sandwiches. Suzuka was cleaning up food someone dropped. And Gene.... the poor guy was stuck with Fred at the cash registers! ^^;  
Gene watched as a kid dropped his drink. "SUZUKA! CLEAN-UP NEAR THE CASH REGISTERS!"Fred shrieked, making the most out of his current position.  
Gene sighed as he rang-up the cheeseburger someone ordered. Suzuka appeared near the cash register with a mop in hand. She looked like she had a little too mush Sprite from the fountain....  
"MWAHAHA! I AM THE ALIGHTY CLEANER-UPPER DUDETT!"  
Everyone in the resturaunt looked at the crazed killer woman. She sweatdropped and started cleaning up the mess in silence. Sighing, Ashia went over to the window, ignorin gth burning fish. She then spotted two guys go into the McDonalds. And with her excellent hearing, she could hear what the two where saying. "Mrew?"  
"Finally! Payback!"  
"Whatever, Ron."  
"That kid won't know what hit him!"  
"Now I'm starting to think he is mad-man instead of me!"  
Ashia proudly marched to Gene with her knowledge.  
"I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!"Ashia shouted.  
Gene grabbed her ear and shouted into it,"OUT WITH IT!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"Great hearing can have its flaws. "Well, the McDoogals are trying to beat you at something by opening the McDonalds across the street, meow."  
"Hm.... this is a problem...."Gene said thoughtfully. "HEY, JIM!"  
"GENE, NOT NOW! DO YOU WANT THE FRIES TO BURN?!"  
"IT'S THE MCDOOGALS, YOU DUMB DIRTY-BLONDE!"  
"WHA?! SHIMATTA!"Jim ran to Gene. "Gomen, what about them?"  
"They are opening the McDonalds across the street!"Gene said, lifting Jim up by the collar of his shirt.  
"This isn't like you to panic,"Jim said. "And, you have customers."  
"Oh...."Gene sweatdropped as he saw the long line of people.  
  
While he was at the resturaunt, Harry decided to make himself at home. In an office in there, he set up pictures of Gene and took-out frozen fries. He threw the fries at a picture and it stuck right onto Gene's nose. Harry smirked in satisfaction.  
"These are good darts...."  
Harry then got another idea. He stick a pin through a pickle and threw it at Gene's eye. It stuck right to it.  
"Hm! Maybe I can use these for the real Gene...."  
  
TO  
BE  
CONTINUED.... 


	3. No Need for Insane Outlaws!

MCDOOGAL'S AND BURGER STAR  
CHAPTER THREE: NO NEED FOR INSANE OUTLAWS!  
DISCLAIMER: -.-;; NEED I SAY ANYTHING??  
  
Gene sighed as he cleaned the counters of Burger King. It was the end of the first day, and already there was chaos. From Suzuka's weird appearance with the mop to the McDoogals going to McDonalds, there sure was enough craziness in the day.... enough to drive Gene insane.... and get the fanfic author more reviews! *hint,hint*  
.... And that's exactly what it did.... DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUHN! I meant drive Gene insane for all of you baka's out there.  
"E HEHE! OI SUZUKA!"  
"Yes, Gene?"  
"CLEAN-UP ON ISLE THREE! CLEAN-UP NEAR THE CASH-REGISTER! CLEAN-UP THE WHOLE RESTURAUNT!! E HEHE! CLEEEEEAAAAANNNNNNN UUUUUUUUUUP!!"  
Suzuka looked at him, obviously confused. "Maybe you should rest...."  
"REST? REST?! NO WAY, JOSE'! Me no need rest! Me need suuuuuugaaaaar!"  
"Since when did Gene have bad grammer?"Aisha asked.  
"Since forever,"Jim sighed. "He sure is acting stranger than usual.... if that's even possible."  
Everyone sweatdropped as Gene sat on the floor and started singing silently," Clean-up, clean-up, everbody everywhere.... clean-up, clean-up, everybody do your share...."  
"Okay, maybe it is possible,"Jim sighed. "Am I the only sane person around here?"  
Two pairs of eyes glared at Jim.  
"What?!"  
"This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing never know knowing what it was. But they continue on forever just because this is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing never know knowing what it was. But they continue on forever just because-"  
"SHUTUP!!"the other three screamed.  
Melphina gave Gene the best glare she could give but failed quite miserably.  
Gene started to run around the room. Suddenly, the door bursted open. A very esastic Ron and a not-so-esastic Harry went in the resturaunt. Ron was armed with a gun that blasted out.... fries?! Harry had a gun that fired.... pickle-pins?!  
"IT'S INHONORABLE TO ATTACK WHEN A PERSON IS WEAK!"someone in the distance screamed. If you watch Gundam, you would know who that person is. ¬_¬  
"MWAHAHAHA!"Ron cackled. "I SHALL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY FRIE-SHOOTER!"  
"Ron, get a grip,"Harry said. "It's not like the whole world is at stake."  
"Actually, with you two, it is at stake,"Jim said.  
"Mmmmmmmm.... steak....,"Aisha drooled.  
"This is not the time to think about food,"Suzuka said. "Jim, the fry."  
"Yes ma'am!"Jim raced into the kitchen and came out with a fry sword.  
"Ha! You think you can beat us with that measly fry swo-?!"Ron started but was tackled by Gene.  
"Dada!"Gene exclaimed. ,,^_^,,  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
"Take this!"Suzuka slashed the sword at Ron. And his pants fell down.  
"AAAAAAAARGH!"everyone except Harry and Ron screamed.  
Harry was too busy laughing his butt off. "P-p-p-pink underwear?! YOU WEAR PINK UNDERWEAR?! HAAAA HAAA HAAA!"  
Growing red in the face, Ron pushed Gene off of him and pulled up his pants. "Let's go, Harry." Ron kept his pants pulled up by one hand and dragged te hysterical Harry out of Burger King with the other.  
"WE SHALL GET YOU NEXT TIME, GENE STARWIND!"he shouted.  
"HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA!"Harry laughed on.  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Oh....kay....,"Jim said. "That was weird."  
"W-what happened?"asked a confused Gene.  
".... Nothing....,"Suzuka said. 'We shouldn't tell Gene.... I don't want to embarass him....'  
Melphina, Jim, and Aisha looked at Suzuka and nodded.  
  
TO  
BE  
CONTINUED.... 


	4. No Need for a Normal Day!

MCDOOGAL'S AND BURGER STAR  
CHAPTER FOUR: NO NEED FOR NORMAL DAYS  
DISCLAIMER:  
Gene's hair is red  
XGP used to be blue  
Outlaw Star I don't own  
So you can't sue! ,,^_^,,  
  
  
Harry threw another pickle dart at the pictures of Gene. This time, it hit Melphina. ".... Oops.... HAHAHA!" Harry was still in hysterics about seeing his brother, Ron, in pink underwear.  
"C'mon, Harry, we have a mission."  
Harry looked at Ron and smirked. "You are starting to sound like Heero."  
Ron looked confused. "Huh? Who is he?"  
".... Never mind...."  
"Okay! Anyways, our mission is to destroy Gene! MWAHAHAHA!"  
".... Ron.... That was always our mission...."  
"Oh- um- right...."  
Harry couldn't believe how immature his brother was acting. Usually, it is he who acts like that.  
"Ron, have you been eating the burnt fries again?"  
".... What makes you think that?" ?_?;;  
".... Never mind...." ¬__¬'  
  
Gene looked at the gang and smiled. "Guess what?"  
"What?"Jim asked dully.  
"IT'S APRIL FOOLS DAY!"  
Jim sighed and walked up to the counter. On the way, he tossed Gene a keychain. Gene caught the keychain and read.  
"How to keep and idiot busy for hours. Flip over."  
Gene flipped the keychain over.  
"How to keep and idiot busy for hours. Flip over."  
Gene flipped the keychain over.  
"How to keep and idiot busy for hours. Flip over."  
Gene flipped the keychain over.  
Suzuka sighed and continued to mop the floors. Aisha dully flipped the hamburgers around and Melphina scooted the fries around. And Fred.... was Fred.... Oh, you wanted to know what he was doing? You don't? I will tell you anyways. Fred is-  
"DON'T SAY IT!"several non-Fred fans screamed.  
Okay, okay! I won't! Sheesh! ¬.¬;; Anyways, everyone was doing their job except Gene who was flipping the keychain. O.O;; Yup, it was a normal day.... At least, as normal as normal gets with the Outlaw Star gang gets. And that isn't nessicarily normal.... Okay, it isn't normal! O.O'  
Jim looked at Gene, annoyed, while taking an order from a teenager.  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"someone screamed.  
Jim and Fred went to the kitchen to see what was wrong while Gene was still having fun with his keychain. Aisha was holding her hand which was a bit offcolor.....  
"What happened?"Melphina asked.  
"I tried to get the hamburger out of the pan and I burn myself!"  
"Stupid Ctarl-Ctarl! You are supposed to get it out with the flipper thing!"Fred said.  
".... He's starting to sound like Gene,"Suzuka observed.  
"I have to agree with you on that one,"Jim said, sighing. "Unfortunatly."  
Jim and Fred- *non-Fred fans glare a me* Okay, Jim went back to the cash register and where Fred went is very unknown to all of us. ¬.¬  
Yup, it was a nomal day.... or as normal as it gets.  
  
To  
Be  
Continued....  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was attaked by rabid, cannibalistic clones of Fred while trying to get to my disk which stores all of my fanfics.  
Neptune: *rolls eyes* Right.  
ChibiKSS: Oh, and this is my muse who is back from her vacation.  
Neptune: And I read that fanfic you wrote about me.  
ChibiKSS: Eep! Bye folks! 


	5. No need for Harry and Ron

MCDOOGALS AND BURGER STAR  
CHAPTER FIVE: NO NEED FOR HARRY AND RON  
DISCLAIMER:  
Gene's hair is red  
XGP used to be blue  
Outlaw Star I don't own  
So you can't sue! ,,^_^,,  
NOTE: THIS IS SORTA A CROSSOVER BETWEEN GUNDAM AND OUTLAW STAR.... GOMEN!  
  
  
Heero Yuy took the detonator and pressed the button. The base didn't blow up. Instead, the nearby McDonalds did.  
".... Oops.... Oh well! I never liked them anyways! I always found pins in my pickles!" Heero walked off in search of another McDonalds to destroy.  
  
Gene looked out the window as he cleaned a glass. He watched as McDonals exploded. He sweatdropped.  
".... Didn't I send Fred over to McDonalds to do something? Oh well.... LEEEET'S PAAAAAAAAARTY! FRED AND THE MCDOOGALS ARE DEEEEEEEEAD!!!"  
Suddenly, police officers came in the resteraunt.  
"You are under arrest for murder!"one said.  
  
And so the Outlaw Star gang was put in jail....  
  
And the pre-owner got his resteraunt back....  
  
And he was serving fast food that wasn't fast nor food....  
  
And Heero celebrated on and on about blowing up McDonalds....  
  
And this is the end of the worst fanfic in fanfiction.net history....  
  
.... .... .... .... .... ??  
  
ERHEM! I SAID THIS WAS THE END!!  
  
THE END  
  
Much better!  
  
THE END  
  
. STOP THAT! 


End file.
